Loophole
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: In this one Ed and Al are in the middle of fighting Scar. They are about to fight head on before Al's armor/body is destroyed. But a women steps in and wants to take them to an orphanage and keep them there until there 21! What will the Elric brothers do now? Enjoy :) (Fullmetal alchemist manga/ Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood anime)


Ed and Al are fighting Scar in the square when a lady from their hometown shows up and stops Scar before he hurts Al or Ed. Ed and Al hit the ground in shock as Scar stops mid-attack.

"Young lady, why are you cutting in?" asks Scar

"Why are you trying to kill children. Edward Elric fifteen years old, Alphonse Elric fourteen years old. Have you no shame?" asks the lady

"Well...This has nothing to do with you. Stay out of the way." orders Scar

"I will not this has everything to do with me.," says the lady, grabbing both Ed and Al by their collar and dragging them away from him. "These children are coming with me they are going home! To an orphanage and they will stay there until they are twenty-one years old!"

By that time Colonel Mustang and Lt. Hawkeye have made it to the scene and Ed and Al have finally snapped too.

"What the hell, lady! What do you mean?" asks Ed

"Yeah, why are you taking us to the orphanage." asks Al

The lady stops and lets them go. Ed and Al stand up and face her.

"Exactly that, I am Fumi, and I is my job to take orphans without a legal guardian to the orphanage." says Fumi

"Granny! She is our legal guardian, we live there." says Ed and Al

"By 'Granny' are you talking about Pinako Rockbell?" asks Fumi

"Yeah." says Fumi

"Sorry boys, but it has to be a blood relative." says Fumi (in real life most likely not just go with it.)

"What do you mean?" asks Al

Ed turns and faces Colonel.

"Hey Colonel! Did you know this?" asks Ed

"Yes, but I didn't think anything of it." admits Colonel

"Al! We have to get the family tree. I just hope it don't come down to Him." says Ed (referring to Hohenheim when he says him.)

"R-right" says Al

"Are you making a deal?" asks Fumi

"Not yet. You're going against Mom's, may she rest in peace, wishers cause of a law, so we're going to find a loophole." says Ed

Ed opens up his suitcase and drags out a photo album labeled "Elric Family" and both start flipping through it. (probably don't carry one or have one anymore, who knows really)

"Hmm...All dead, except for Cousin Raiden.(made him up) But.." trails Ed

"He's in the insulum, Big Brother." says Al

"I know, we just got to find Hohenheim." says Ed.

Fumi using both hands pinches both Ed's cheeks.

"How cute, you think Daddy is coming back." say Fumi

Ed gets Fumi off and notices that a crowd has gathered with Scar somewhere in the mix, and both brothers hatch the same idea. Fumi and Al gives her sad eyes.

"Miss. Fumi, are you calling our beloved dead mother a liar?" asks Ed

"Huh? Well I…" trials Fumi

Al looks at Ed sadly.

"I think she is Ed." says Al, he starts crying. (yes, I know armor can't cry but in the manga and anime he does shed tears)

Ed comforts Al hugging him to his best ability.

"There there Al, she didn't mean to say those horrible things, right?" asks Ed

He turns toward Fumi with eyes brimming with tears.

"Well...I..uh.." begins Fumi trying to find the right words.

"You did?" says Ed

Both Ed and Al goes to where Colonel and Lieutenant are with tears falling down, and get them to play along. (the tears are real)

"Wah! Colonel, Lieutenant that mean lady just called our Mom a liar." Ed and Al cries, they cry more.

"How could you?! There, there boys, look away." says Lieutenant Hawkeye

"What?! But their or at least Edward is a state alchemist, he's been that since he was twelve years old! Come on! You can't honestly believe the crying, do you?" asks Fumi

Still crying Ed addresses the crowd and Lieutenant.

"Now, she thinks that were faking." says Ed

"Wah! How Terrible! Colonel! Lieutenant make her stop." says Al

They both continue crying and Lieutenant brings them to her and glares at Fumi.

"Nether the less, their children! What kind of heartless person calls children liars?! Look at these faces.," says Lt., she turns Ed around so the crowd can also see Ed's tearstruck face. "Are those fake tears?!"

Well um…" starts Fumi

"This women! Is calling these two children fakers and liars just because the eldest is a state alchemist. Does that make him and his little brother.," says Colonel, pointing at Ed when he says elder brother and Al when saying younger brother. "Any less children?"

"No!" chants the crowd

"So, people what do you think about that?" asks Colonel

The crowd boos, hisses, and tosses crude comments at Fumi.

"Wait, it gets worse their deceased Mother, may she rest in peace, who died when they were seven and eight (I'm guessing) years old is getting called a liar in front of them, by her today." says Colonel

More booing hissing and comments like: "Pathetic", "How could she", and "Haven't these kids been through enough?" are tossed around.

" I remember that the youngest said somewhere between the lines of 'We just wanted to see our mom smile again.' If that isn't good and pure hearted not to mention innocent, I don't know what is." says Lieutenant

There are more comments about Fumi.

"Alright! I am sorry Ed and wasn't lying, you two aren't faking, and I'm sure Daddy will return.

Ed turns facing Fumi, he wipes the tears from his eyes.

"It's okay, but Al?" says Ed, he whispers to Al, and Al agrees. "We think we can find him, if we get him to come back, can we stay, and not go to therphanage?"

"Yes, but there must be a house, you three must live together, and Edward must start calling his father, Dad. Deal?" asks Fumi

She puts her hand out and Ed shakes it.

"Deal" says both Ed and Al

Later Ed, Al, Colonel, and Lieutenant are at the library,while Fumi heads back to Resembol.

"You got yourself in quite a situation, Fullmetal." says Colonel

Ed blows his nose and uses sanitizer on his hands.

"What do you mean?" asks Ed

"You two finding your Dad, living with him, and not calling him by his name." says Colonel

"All that's gonna be easy." says Ed

"But Ed, you hate dad." says Al

"True, but I can do it lets just focus on finding him first, Al" says Ed

"Okay" says Al

"Boys, do you even know what your Dad looks like?"asks Lieutenant

"Of course, the family photo." says Ed and Al

The boys drag it out and shows it to both of them, and Al points to each and every individual person.

"See, thats me with Mom, and that's Ed with Dad" says Al

"But this was taken over ten years ago." says Lieutenant

"There's no way he looks the same." says Colonel

"Sure he does.," says Al, he goes to a computer and looks him up. "See, this picture is recent wait he's on the central train, look!"

Ed looks for his self.

"This was five months ago, looks like he is or was in Sun City, Al." (made a place up, I think) says Ed

"Right!" says Al

Ed hops off Al's back and starts cleaning up the mess of books they made. Al prints off the picture.

"Ed, I'll meet you at the train station later." says Al

"Right" says Ed

They go their separate way. A few minutes pass and both Ed and Al are at Sun City, they approach a lady carrying some groceries.

"Excuse me, miss.?" asks Ed

"Yes?" says Lady

"We're looking for someone he was here five months ago. Um.." says Al, he shows her the picture.

"Oh him, I know him, he was at Genji's about an hour ago." she says pointing to a restaurant

"Thank-you." says Ed and Al, bowing

"Awe, you two are very welcome." says Lady

She leaves and they both go into the restaurant.

"Can I help you." says the Host, snobby

"Hello" says Al

"Hi..um..is he in here?" asks Ed, showing him the picture

"I'm sorry, he went to the library a few minutes ago." says The Host

"Thank-you." says Ed and Al

"Which way to the library?" asks Ed

"Ugh...take a right five blocks after that right take another it's at the end of the street." says The Host

"Thank-you." says Ed and Al

They leave and follow the directions to the library and walk to the librarian's desk.

"Can I help you?" asks LIbrarian

"We're looking for someone. Has he been in here?" asks Ed, Al shows her the picture

"Oh, he was upstairs about two minutes ago." says Librarian

"Thank-you." they say, bowing

"Oh, such nice young men.," she says, bows back. "You're very welcome"

Ed and Al head up stairs and meet the Librarian Assistant.

"Can I help you ?" asks Librarian Assistant

"We're looking for someone, have you seen him?" asks Al, shows the picture

"Ah! He's right over there.," he says pointing to him. "Wait here I'll go get him."

He leaves, and comes back to them with Hohenheim.

"Edward? Alphonse?" asks Hohenheim

"Do you know these boys?" asks Librarian Assistant

"Yes. their my sons." says Hohenheim

"Well I'll leave you guys alone, now." says Librarian Assistant

He leaves and so does Hohenheim and Ed and Al. Hohenheim lets them in to the room he's staying in. Both Ed and Al fill their dad in about what happened over the past ten years. There is long silence and Hohenheim has been in the same shocked silent sad state.

"Dad?" asks Al

"Dad?" says Ed

They shake his shoulders lightly.

"Huh? I'm fine boys, Dad was just thinking. I think I'm going to help you boys out. I promise I won't abandon you again. But you have to listen to me." says Hohenheim

"Deal" says Ed and Al

"First, we need a house. I'll find one and get a job. I have enough for us to start all over, but we're going to need more money soon." says Hohenheim

"Right" says Al and Ed

"Okay boys, let's go back to central." says Hohenheim

Hohenheim and the boys gather up all their stuff, and Hohenheim pays for the hotel room. The three boys get on the next train to Central and Hohenheim tells Ed and Al the truth. After a twenty minute train ride they finally make it back to Central.

"We'll meet here soon." says Hohenheim

"Okay, come on Al." says Ed

The three go separate ways. Three days past and Hohenheim meets up with Ed and Al in town.

"Edward, Alphonse, I found us a house." says Hohenheim

He shows them a two story house complete with three bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a livingroom, all completely furnished.

"Wow!," exclaims Ed and Al, they go check out the house. "It's so cool! I can't believe it's ours!"

"Boys come to the living room., " says Hohenheim, they come downstairs and join him in the living room and sit on the couch. "Ok, that takes care of the house. What's next?"

"We live together. That's it, that's the deal." says Al

"Yep. Now we just wait for Miss. Fumi." says Ed

"Okay, so we'll just follow the same rules as your Mom set." says Hohenheim

"Ok, but…," starts Al, and he looks at Ed and Ed nods both say it at the same time. "Can we change our bed-time?"

"I mean we're not little kids anymore last time we had those rules, we were still in school, and we were toddlers last time you saw us." states Ed

"Yeah! So please?" asks Al

"Please, please, please,please, please." they both beg

"Alright, alright.," says Hohenheim, he rubs both their heads. "It seems logical, and you're right. Bedtime is banished. When do you go to bed usually?"

"11:30" says Ed (I'm guessing all I know is its lateish)

"Alright, then 11:30 but be home for dinner at seven. Then you can go back out. Deal?" says Hohenheim

"Deal. We'll be back by seven. Bye, Dad." they say

They go out of the house and head into town. They live life like they would of if Hohenheim stayed home. Ed and Al would get up and get ready for the day, and have breakfast with would leave early in the a.m. like they were going to school, instead going out to different places looking for answers to get their body back, and return for dinner. Then head back out again. Sometimes they'd join Hohenheim at his job and have lunch with him, then be off again. Four days have passed and Fumi visits them in Colonel's office with Colonel and Lieutenant.

"Hello. Did you stay to your end of the deal?" asks Fumi

"Yep.," says Ed, they both show all three of them to their house. "This is where we live."

"Come on in." says Al

All three follow Ed and Al up the stairs and both Ed and Al open the front door and walk in leaving room for everyone to enter.

"We're home!" they both exclaim/call

"I'm in the office. I'll be down soon." says Hohenheim

"Okay" they say

"Boys, who's that?" asks Fumi

"Dad" says Ed and Al

Fumi walks further in past the four to look around the bottom half of the house.

"Nice tape recording" says Colonel

"It's not a tape recording, it's actually him." says Al

"How'd you find him?" asks Lieutenant

"Easy. We showed his photo around town, and finally found him." says Ed

Ed and Al show Colonel and Lieutenant around the house. Hohenheim comes down stairs, and meets up with everyone.

"Sorry about that. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Hohenheim, Edward and Alphonse's father. Welcome to our home, shall we?" asks Hohenheim

He leads everyone to the living room, and Fumi turns to Ed and Al.

"Boys, why don't you go to your rooms, this is a grown up thing. This meeting will be a lot different than your State Alchemist meetings.," says Fumi, she pushes them up the stairs ignoring their protest. "Run along, we'll call you down."

They reluntically go upstairs, and Fumi returns to the living room. Where the four talk for thirty minutes.

"Edward, Alphonse come down for a minute." calls Hohenheim

"Coming!" says Ed and Al, they come downstairs. "Yes?"

"You two can stay and Edward can stay as State Alchemist. "says Fumi

Ed and Al shakes Fumi's hands.

"Thank-you, thank-you" says Ed

"You're the best Miss. Fumi." says Al

"Alright.," says Fumi, she gets them off. "Behave, I'll check on you soon."

"You don't trust us do you?" asks Ed

"No, but I don't trust your Dad more. Also, I can tell you stories about your Mom, if you like, stories your dad can't tell you." says Fumi

"Hey, there's plenty I can tell them." says Hohenheim

Ed, Al, Colonel, and Lieutenant get up and head for the door.

"Like what?" asks Fumi

"We're-" starts Al

Ed interrupts him by pulling him behind him they head into the kitchen.

" We're leaving!" yells Ed

Ed turns to Al.

"You don't tell them you're going before you leave, they'd stop us." says Ed

Ed, Al, Colonel, and Lieutenant go out the door. Ten minutes to seven Ed and Al return while Lieutenant drags Colonel back to work. Fumi and Hohenheim are still arguing.

"We're back" calls Ed and Al

They hear arguing.

"Now what?" asks Al

"Well dinners not made.," says Ed. He checks the fridge."Nothing but vegetables and items to make Gumbo in here. What did he say he was making?"

"Gumbo" says Al

"Cool,that takes ten minutes, maybe we should make it 'cause I'm starving." says Ed

"You're always hungry or tired." comments Al

"Not always." says Ed

Ed gets the stuff to cook the Gumbo in it. While Al gets the ingredients and both of them cook the Gumbo. After ten minutes of cooking they put it on the counter and set the table.

"Dinners Ready." calls Ed and Al

Hohenheim and Fumi come in everyone sits at the table and enjoys Gumbo, while Al polishes his head. Twenty minutes later everyone is done eating and they walk Fumi to the door.

"That was delicious, thank-you boys. Well I'll take my leave, good-bye." says Fumi

"Bye" they say

Fumi leaves and Hohenheim Ed and Al go inside to relax after that long day.

The End 


End file.
